The Calon Series: Searching Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: The famliy experiences some time apart.


"Okay Emma, tell me. Tell me what all these phone calls and texts are about. I heard your phone beep at three o clock this morning! And I know it's not your Sheriff phone. So what is it? It's been three days Emma. I'm worried. I'm..." Emma cut her off with a kiss. "I love you babe. I'm not having an affair. I'm not leaving you." Regina visibly relaxed. Even though she trusted Emma with her life, the last three days had put her on edge. Emma kept getting phone calls where she would leave the room before she started speaking. She was always quiet when the call was over. She seemed far away and quite unresponsive during the evenings and hasn't responded to Regina's subtle overtures when they were alone in bed together. Regina tried desperately not to jump to conclusions and overreact, but seeing Emma acting so differently, had her worrying that her girlfriend had had a better offer than being tied down with a serious girlfriend and two kids.

"Come and sit down Regina. I need to talk to you. I've been trying to work out how to tell you this, so I guess it's good you've forced the issue." She held Regina's hands as they sat side by side on the edge of their bed. "Regina, I need to go away for a few days". Regina went to pull her hands away, hurt flashing in her eyes. "I thought you said..." Regina cried out. Emma pulled her closer and cupped Regina's cheek with her hand. "I'm not leaving you. I promise I'm coming back. I don't want to go. I don't want to be separated from you for even a minute, but... I need to do this. Look at me Regina". Regina opened her eyes, having closed them when tears had started to come. "I need to go to Boston Regina, but I'm coming home". She laid her hand against Regina's chest above her heart. "You are my home Regina. I promise I'm coming home to you." Regina smiled hesitantly, tears still on her face. "Oh beautiful, I've gone about this the wrong way and I've scared you. I'm sorry. Come here and let me explain". She gathered Regina in her arms, holding her head against her chest.

"A couple of days ago I got a call from Shelley. I stayed with her for a few months after I got out of juvie. She had a little girl called Ella and after giving up my baby, she was a welcome distraction. We got on so well, so that even when I left, even when I moved around and kept on moving, Shelley and that little girl were the only people I kept in touch with. Anyway, Ella is fifteen now and she's a great kid, but she has her problems. And Shelley rang me because the kid's run away. And she needs help. And...and I can _find_ people. Regina I need to go and help look for Ella. I need to find her and get her home". Emma was crying as she finished speaking. Her voice was quiet, nervous of her girlfriend's reaction. Regina lifted her head from Emma's chest, new tears running down her cheeks. "Oh darling, of course you have to go. When Henry ran away to find you, it was the worst time of my life. It felt like my heart was literally breaking. I can only imagine how your friend must be feeling with her daughter gone all this time." Regina rose from the bed with purpose. "Come on, we need to get you packed - the sooner you get there, the sooner Ella will be found and out of danger". Regina started to move around the room, picking up different items that Emma would need and throwing them on the bed, ready to be packed. When she was close enough, Emma grabbed her and pulled her to stand between her legs. She threw her arms around her back and pushed her face into Regina's stomach. "I love you Regina. I couldn't live without you, beautiful". "You'll never have to my darling" Regina replied lovingly.

An hour later, Emma stood next to her bug hugging Henry. She had waited until he had returned home from his friend's house before she left, so that she could explain to him herself where she was going and why. He was a thoughtful boy and understood his Ma's need to do the right thing. He also remembered being scared when he was in Boston, for just that short time, so he encouraged Emma to go save the girl. As Henry stepped back Emma hauled Calon from Regina's arms and hugged him to her chest. His hands went to her face and patted her cheeks, his big brown eyes so very serious. Emma kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear as she held him there. "I love you Calon, look after your mommy for me little dude". Henry held his arms up to take his little brother and struggled with him over to the doorstep. Sitting down heavily, he turned Calon in his lap so that they could wave their Ma off.

Regina was stood at the back of Emma's car, fiddling with the windowsill and refusing to meet Emma's eyes. She was shuffling her feet and generally looking uncomfortable. Emma slid her arms around her and pulled her in tight. As Emma kissed her neck, Regina's eyelids fluttered and closed. "I know it's silly Emma, because you'll be back before we know it, but I'm already missing you. And you haven't even gone yet! I love you Emma". A lone tear fell from her eye and Emma kissed it away. "I love you Regina, and I promise I won't stay a second longer than I need to. I'll ring you every night and send texts as often as I can. I'm gonna miss you so much beautiful".

She drew away from Regina and clasped her one hand, leaving her other hand free to retrieve something from her back pocket. She thrust a cd into Regina's hand. "Here, I want you to have this". Regina looked at her puzzled. "Why do I want your Madness cd? Are you sure you even trust me with it?" Emma giggled. "I'm entrusting it to you. I'm asking you to hold it for me until I come back. This way, you know for sure I'm coming back, right!?" She grinned at Regina. Regina put her hands on her hips and glared at her. "So your two sons? Your girlfriend? We're not enough of a draw to bring you back? But a skanky cd is? Great to know where we feature on your list of worthwhile possessions. Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"  
"There's the Regina I know and love. Oh babe, I love you. I'm coming back because I could never leave you, or Henry, or Calon. I'm in love with you Regina. But I also know that while I'm gone, you'll start to worry. You'll have doubts about my feelings. And eventually you'll talk yourself into believing that I'm not coming back. When that happens I want you to look at my cd. I want you to remember that it's one of the few things that I own. One of the few things that has come with me wherever I've moved. So I'd never leave it behind. If the cd is here, it means I'm coming bank. It's something tangible, something you can touch and feel as proof that I'll come back to my beautiful sons and my incredible girlfriend. Do you understand Regina? I don't care about the cd, but I do love you. I'm leaving it with you, to stop you doubting my feelings, my love, for you".  
Regina launched herself at Emma, kissing her feverishly, as if it may be the last time. "I love you my Swan" she whimpered. "Love you too Queen". Emma returned quietly, and then with a cheeky grin added "and I hope you know and realise the huge amount of trust I'm placing in you leaving my beloved cd with you". She touched her nose to Regina's and looked her straight in the eye. "Do not destroy this one!" Regina grinned. "Then come home quickly darling". And they kissed again, long and lovingly, putting all their goodbyes into it. Emma slipped into the car quickly, afraid she would never have the courage to get going if she didn't move quickly. Regina joined Henry and Calon on the step and waved. Henry laid his head on his Moms shoulder. "Don't worry Mom, Calon and I will look after you til Ma gets back." Regina wiped at her tears and kissed the top of Henry's head.

_(11:17pm Monday)_  
*hey beautiful, just a quick txt 2 say I'm here and settled shelleys. Missing u already. Sleep well. Love ya! xx*  
*stay safe Emma. This bed seems huge without u. Love u my darling*

_(8:14am Tuesday)_  
*just leaving 2 start search. Have a gd day. Kiss the boys 4 me. I'll ring u this evening*  
*cant wait 2 hear yr voice Emma x*

_(11:15pm Tuesday)  
_*u still awake beautiful?*  
Emma's phone rang immediately. "Hey beautiful" Emma sang. "Oh darling it's so good to hear your voice". Regina was almost breathless with excitement. It had only been just over twenty four hours and she couldn't believe just how much she missed Emma. "I'm sorry it's so late Regina, but I thought I was onto a good lead and I needed to follow it. Didn't work out though, so I'm back at Shelley's and desperate to speak to my girl. How are you Regina? How are the boys?"  
"We'll I'm sure some days Henry wouldn't notice if either of us were missing. That new video game you got him has him attached to the console for most of his waking hours! Calon keeps looking for you. And I'm just missing you my Emma".  
"I miss you too Regina. I really don't like being away from you. I want to find Ella to make sure she's safe and everything, but I also want to find her so that I can come home to you soon".  
There was a pause, an extended silence, where they just listened to the other breathing, content with no words. Emma was the first to break the silence. "I'd better let you get to bed Regina. Calon will have you up in a few hours, you need to rest. I love you beautiful". "I love you too Emma" Regina replied.

_(7:55am Wednesday)_  
*good morning gorgeous. Wish I was there to kiss u. Really missing those incredible lips of yours*  
*gd morning my darling. I missed waking up in yr arms today. Henry said to tell u he got an A in his science project that u helped with*  
*aw Henry. That's fantastic. Give him a huge hug from me. Love u my Regina, speak later*

_(10:52pm Wednesday)  
_The boys were long ago put to bed and Regina was tucked in bed and waiting to hear from Emma. The phone barely made a sound before she yanked it from the pillow beside her. "Hello darling" "hey beautiful" and then there was silence. It was enough to just hear one another breathing, to know that their love was there. It was Regina who eventually broke the silence this time. "How is the search going Emma?" "Well, we're on the right track. I found the place where she stayed two nights ago. There was a dude there who gave me some info that will hopefully get us to her. I just want to find her Regina. I just want her to be home safe." Her voice was full of emotion and Regina wished she was there with her. "I want to be with you Emma. I want to be there, holding you and comforting you. If not for the boys, I would be there. Just as your support". Emma sniffed and wiped away a tear. "I didn't realise how hard it would be Regina. It's too hard being away from you". "I love you Emma. I love you and I can't wait for you to come home. Don't close your phone darling, put it next to your pillow and I'll be there with you as you sleep". Sleep came much easier than expected that night for both of them, as the sounds of each other breathing lulled them to sleep.

_(6.00am Wednesday)  
_Regina's alarm blared and woke not only the lone woman in the bed, but also Emma, in Boston. Their phones had remained open all night and sweet dreams had invaded their slumber knowing their loved one was close by. Regina rolled over to turn off her alarm and then back to the phone to turn it off. As she picked it up she heard Emma calling her. "Regina? Regina are you there? Regina? Speak to me beautiful, I'm..." "Emma! Oh Emma, it's wonderful to hear your voice again so soon!" Regina's excitement was easy to pick up on. "Now listen to me Emma Swan, you go get that girl today. I need you home with us. Henry and Calon need their Ma. And I need my Swan. I miss you honey". She sounded sad as she spoke of her feelings. "I'm gonna head out early Regina, and hopefully...today's the day! Okay for me to ring you later beautiful?" "I'm looking forward to it already, my Emma".

_(10:47pm Wednesday)_  
*hey babe, I'm sorry 2 do this. I can't ring you 2nite. I think I've found her. I need to keep going*  
*stay safe my darling. Go get her!*

_(3:37am Wednesday)_  
*we found her!*

_(7:30am Thursday)_  
*u awake Emma?*  
Just a moment later, Regina's cell rang. "Hello darling, before you say anything I need to put you on loudspeaker ok?" She touched the phone before checking "Emma can you hear me?" "Yeah babe, why the speaker?" The sounds of two boys laughing answered her question. "Morning Ma, we miss you" Henry yelled at the phone. Calon squealed in delight at hearing his Ma's voice then looked around the room trying to find her. His little bottom lip started to quiver as he realised he couldn't see her. "Emma, keep talking, we need to hear your voice". Regina squeezed Henry's hand and pulled Calon closer into her. "I miss you guys". Regina could hear the emotion in her voice. "But I have some good news. You ready for this... I found Ella!" Regina and Henry cheered and hugged, squashing Calon between them. When Henry saw Regina's tears, he held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "she's coming home Mom, she's coming back to us". Regina pulled away and cupped his cheek, giving him a watery smile. Emma continued to speak as this went on. "I hope you don't mind guys. I'm desperate to come home to you, but I promised Shelley and Ella I wouldn't leave today. I think they just need someone else to be here to help them get back on track. I'm really sorry guys." She sounded dejected, as if she was telling them she was never coming home. But all they cared about was that she was on her way. They would see her soon. Henry spoke up. "They need you Ma. I expect it's gonna be really hard for them both, but you'll fix it for them. You'll make it better". Henry grinned at Regina. Regina nodded her head. "Henry's right Emma. You're needed there, to help them sort out their problems; why Ella ran away. So as much as we want you home, concentrate on them- fix them - and we'll be here waiting for you". Emma grinned, cheered up by her family's approval. "You know, you're the best! I love you three so much. I'm the luckiest woman on the planet. I can't wait to give all of you cuddles and kisses. And hey Henry, I got presents too!" Regina and Henry laughed. "We have to go Emma, Henry needs to get ready for school - he refused to start the day until he'd spoken to you". Regina looked pointedly at Henry as she spoke. "Talk to you later then. I love you".

_(11:45pm Thursday)_  
*emma? U ok my darling? Haven't heard from u all day. U spoiled me with yr call this morning!*

_(11:57pm Thursday)_  
*emma where r u? Yr not picking up!? Just let me no yr okay plse! xx*

_(12:06am Friday)_  
*sorry Regina, sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm fine don't worry. Just didn't hear my phone for some reason. I love u my beautiful Regina. I love u. Can't wait to come home. Can't wait to hold u and kiss u. Touch yr soft skin, look into those dark eyes. Feels like forever since we made love. I never thought it would b this hard Regina. x*  
*yr my world Emma. Come soon...*

_(4:18am Friday)_  
Regina was roused by the bed dipping. Henry had crept in last night; his Ma's absence meant he craved his Mom's attention all the more. He had slept cuddled into Regina much as he had done as a toddler when he had experienced nightmares. Regina turned over ready to comfort Henry once more, but as she forced her eyes open, she shot up in bed!"  
"Emma!" She threw herself at Emma who was kneeling next to her on the bed. "Oh Emma, is it really you!?" And then she was on her, kissing her passionately, running her hands over Emma's body. Emma leaned into the kiss, but then pulled back laughing. "Well I hope it really is me! I hope you don't kiss anyone else like that!" Regina shook her head slowly as if in a fog. "Just you Emma, just you. Come back here". She pulled Emma by the shoulders and kissed her again. "I'm so proud of you Emma, going out there and finding Ella. And so quickly. You're amazing. But I'm so relieved you're home and safe. I love you". Regina felt safe once more, held in Emma's embrace. "I had to go Regina. I had to go and make sure she was safe. But I can't leave you again beautiful. It way too hard. If I ever have to go anywhere again, I'm taking you and the boys with me. I need my family with me. It's not just me anymore. I need you". Emma's confession was heartfelt. Regina pursed her lips and smiled slyly at Emma "oh honey, you have no idea just how much I need you after four nights away". And Regina proceeded to show her just how much...


End file.
